


Понилэнд со сверхъестественным и котятами

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Gravity Falls, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dialogue, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ghosts, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Humor, M/M, Magic, Protective Mabel Pines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: "Фигак, и в блёстки", и другие чудеса, которые случаются с миром спн, когда Мэйбл с Биллом пытаются вернуть душу Диппера домой.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 7





	Понилэнд со сверхъестественным и котятами

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон для "Gravity Falls". "Очень странные дела" упоминаются мельком. СПН времён разлива левиафанов, т.е. таймлайн 7 сезона "Supernatural" (Бобби-призрак, левиафаны, ау в каноне - сюжетной линии с пророком не случилось). 
> 
> Драма, диалоги и мимими.  
> А также намёки на Бобби/Кроули (и целый поцелуй), намёки на Билл/Диппер (и целые объятия).

Из-за двери доносилась детская песенка. Между прочим, не из-за какой-то там чужой двери в дом с кучей детишек, а из-за двери в их тайное временное убежище, о котором никто не должен был знать и стояли ловушки от настырных ангелов, демонов и даже от простых грабителей. Некоторое время Сэм с Дином тихо постояли в прихожей, прислушиваясь.

— Это же из “Май литл пони”, — наконец сообразил Дин и ворвался в гостиную. Сэм достал пистолет и поспешил следом. Неужели Дин это смотрел, он спросит в другой раз.

Их встретила девочка-подросток с густой копной каштановых волос и в розовом свитере до самых бёдер, в короткой плиссированной юбке. 

— Привет, меня зовут Мэйбл. Приятно познакомиться. — Она сидела на столе, на разложенных картах с отметками маркером и старых манускриптах, которые всё равно оказались бесполезны — ни слова, как справиться с левиафанами. Музыка играла из ниоткуда и постепенно затихала.

Девочка, кажется, была не настоящая, пусть и казалась материальной: от неё исходило странное розово-золотое сияние, а руки, сколько было видно из-под рукавов свитера, были расчерчены незнакомыми рунами и пентаграммами. 

— Ты призрак? — в лоб спросил Дин. — Неупокоенная жертва темномагического ритуала? Слезь со стола.

— Я волшебная, — поправила девочка Мэйбл и со стола не слезла, но в руках у неё появился их семейный дневник с записями о сверхъестественном. — А вы молодцы, неплохо развлекаетесь. Я зачиталась, пока вас ждала. Но очень уж у вас мрачно. И как-то безысходно. И мало розового, сияющих рождественских огоньков и, ну, знаете, детского смеха, шума от возни щенков и котят, работающего телевизора с какой-нибудь мелодрамой для взрослых на много-много серий. Домашний уют, понимаете?

— Мы тут не развлекаемся, — закипел Дин, — и лучше бы тебе сказать, сестрёнка, что ты такое и зачем явилась.

— Тише, Дин. Ты потерялась, Мэйбл? Где твои родители? — Сэм говорил мягко, но, как и Дин, держал её на прицеле. Милая волшебная девочка в вязаном розовом свитере абсолютно точно была подозрительной для их чёртового мира. Даже родной пистолет в руках особо не успокаивал.

— О, в этом всё и дело. — Девочка посмотрела на Дина восхищённо. — Я сестрёнка, и я пришла за своим братиком. Бобби, покажись, невежливо быть невидимым.

Призрак мрачного Бобби Сингера материализовался.

— А я причём, дитя?

Мэйбл вздохнула и отвела взгляд. Затем закрыла лицо ладошками, вслух отчаянно и звонко досчитала до десяти и снова посмотрела на компанию охотников. 

— Бобби Сингер и братья Винчестеры, так? Боретесь с нечистью, сейчас с левиафанами, спасаете человечество по будням и чуть не уничтожаете по выходным. 

— Ну, это как посмотреть, — хмыкнул Дин и сел в кресло. Кажется, нападать девочка пока не собиралась — она вообще выглядела до ужаса безобидной, и вот это по-настоящему напрягало. Но беседа явно грозила затянуться.

Сэм тоже сел. Бобби вздохнул и еле слышно проворчал себе что-то под нос.

— Начнём сначала. Меня зовут Мэйбл, я человек, у меня есть брат-двойняшка, Диппер, он тоже человек. Обожает сверхъестественные расследования, свою кепку и, конечно, меня.

Дин и Сэм невольно посмотрели на Бобби с подозрением.

— Да не знаю я её! — возмутился Бобби. — И я уж точно единственный ребёнок в семье, — добавил он тише.

— Я тебя тоже не знаю, Бобби-в-кепке, — вздохнула Мэйбл, — но я гоняюсь за душой своего брата-в-кепке через вселенные и время. Одно отвратительное квадратно-красное создание закинуло его далеко-далеко, как можно дальше от нашего дома... 

Мэйбл прервалась, задумавшись. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы помогли тебе его найти? Твой брат где-то в штатах, в этом времени? — спросил Сэм, когда пауза затянулась.

— Я уже нашла. И находила почти каждый раз, только вернуть не могла. То создание отправило Диппера путешествовать через миры. Каждый раз его душа рождается в этих мирах и живёт своей новой жизнью, пока не умирает и не отправляется дальше, в другой мир. Нон-стоп-поездка. И погоня моя тоже нон-стоп. Но тут мне наконец повезло! — Грустное во время рассказа лицо Мэйбл засияло искренней радостью и энтузиазмом. Бобби на всякий случай сделал шаг назад.

— Я не буду удивляться существованию других миров, не буду, — забормотал Дин себе под нос и обхватил голову руками, ероша волосы. — Даже думать про это не буду.

— Так, погоди-ка, тебе повезло, потому что Бобби, которого ты отчего-то — из-за кепки? — считаешь своим братом, стал призраком? И теперь вы можете счастливо зажить совместной призрачной жизнью? — уточнил Сэм.

— Нет! То есть да: так как ты призрак, Бобби, ты застрял здесь и не переродился, и я смогла тебя догнать! И теперь мы сможем отправиться домой. Прости, я пока не готова называть заросшего старого пьющего чувака своим братом. Ты сейчас больше походишь на нашего любимого дядюшку. Ну фу, что за амплуа! И ведь не первый раз! Но я верю, что ты вырастешь не таким. Теперь я, Мэйбл Пайнс, с тобой, а значит, всё будет в порядке.

— Ты всегда такая болтливая? — уточнил Бобби с некоторой безысходностью.

— Да, — радостно рассмеялась Мэйбл.

— И мне нужно твоё согласие, и… хм, и вот тот, кто тебе метку на руке оставил, что даже в посмертии сохранилась.

Бобби с подозрением посмотрел на свои руки. Никакого согласия он давать не собирался, а вот метка его заинтересовала.

— Вы, взрослые, такие слепые. — Мэйбл щёлкнула пальцами и на левой руке Бобби проявился след контракта с демоном, закорючки на непонятном языке.

— Кроули? — озадаченно спросил Бобби. — Мы ведь расторгли контракт. Душа — моя, при мне.

— Но он ведь оставил тебе ноги, — вопросительно склонила голову Мэйбл. — И это всё ещё прописано, прямиком по душе его роспись значится.

Сэм и Дин не удержались от проклятий, но тут Бобби сурово закашлялся, и они заткнулись.

— Никаких ругательств при детях, болваны.

— Когда думает, что мы его не слышим, наш дядюшка и не такое говорит, — заулыбалась Мэйбл. — А уж как ругался Билл, когда понял, что душу Диппера похитили, а он и ни при чём. Возможно, парочке вселенных не повезло, когда он узнал.

— Билл? Что ещё за Билл? — Братья спросили в один голос, вычленяя самое важное из сказанного.

— А, ещё одно главзло, — беспечно махнула рукой Мэйбл, — предпочитает жёлтое, пафос и Диппера, это всё вас не касается. Это наши личные проблемы.

— Что за, — Дин устало потёр лоб и тихо заматерился, почти про себя. Но только почти, потому что на него укоризненно посмотрели и Мэйбл, и Сэм с Бобби.

— Кроули, чёрт тебя дери, — рявкнул Бобби.

И Кроули, как ни странно, явился.

— Да вы совсем офанарели, как я погляжу! Я — король Ада, а вы призываете меня как какого-то, какого-то… что это за девочка?

— Привет, я Мэйбл, и я пришла за своим братом, мистер Кроули. А вы, — голос Мэйбл почему-то изменился, будто бы ему стал вторить ещё один, подозрительно нечеловеческий и могущественно-ленивый голос: — Как и все, лишь малая песчинка в бескрайней пустыне этой вселенной, так почему бы вам не явиться на наш огонёк? 

Мэйбл вся лучилась доброжелательностью и рассыпающимися вокруг неё розово-золотыми искрами.

— Что это здесь за понилэнд? — понизил голос Кроули. — Во что вы, блядь, опять вляпались, Винчестеры? Вам левиафанов мало? 

— Не матерись при детях, Кроули! — наперебой предупредили все, кроме Мэйбл. Та просто улыбалась.

Кроули явно хотел ответить, но ещё раз подозрительно осмотрел всю их компанию и промолчал. Подвинул себе пустующее кресло и сел.

— С вашей стороны было очень любезно оставить Бобби возможность ходить, ну, когда тот был жив. Спасибо, мистер Кроули.

— Да пожалуйста, мелочь. Ты кто такая? Символы на твоих руках мне незнакомы. А я всё-таки король Ада.

— Не переживайте, мистер, это всё Билл. А в другой Вселенной — другие законы.

Кроули всей доступной ему мимикой лица сигнализировал Дину, Сэму и Бобби один единственный вопрос: какого хрена тут происходит? Сэм замялся и пожал плечами, Дин заухмылялся — не так часто они ставили Кроули в тупик. А Бобби? Бобби не изменился в лице и стоял так же призрачно и сурово, как и раньше.

Девочка с любопытством рассматривала их всех. 

— Нужно ещё позвать того ангела, Каса, или вас достаточно?

— А давайте позовём, — неожиданно сказал Кроули. — Мне становится интересно.

Обычно, когда Кроули становилось интересно, кому-то становилось плохо, но, может, он пока просто пытался понять, чем может быть выгодна Мэйбл и насколько она могущественна. Или он хотел своими глазами увидеть, правдивы ли слухи среди демонов, что эта ангельская зараза снова жива, но поехала кукушечкой.

— Ладно, — Мэйбл очаровательно улыбнулась, и в комнате, растерянно оглядываясь, возник ангел Кастиэль с серым котёнком на руках.

— Котёночек! Его-то нам и не хватало! — Казалось, Мэйбл была вне себя от радости. — Как удачно получилось!

Розово-золотые искры засияли ярче, разлетаясь по комнате. На котёнке появился пышный розовый бант на шее. Кроули сжал пальцами переносицу, словно у него начиналась мигрень.

— Не получается исчезнуть, Кроули? — шёпотом спросил Сэм, пока внимание большинства было сосредоточено на Касе с котёнком.

Кроули явно услышал и помотал головой.

— Милый бантик, — безмятежно заметил Кас, продолжая наглаживать котёнка. — Я хотел подарить Светлячка Сэму и Дину. Они грустные и напряжённые, им не помешает домашнего уюта, но… возможно, подарить его тебе, дитя? Тебе тоже не хватает дома и семьи?

— Ты зоркий, ангел. Обсудим потом, — по-деловому кивнула Мэйбл. — Так на каких условиях, — она смотрела теперь только на Бобби, — ты согласишься пойти со мной?

Кроули так изумился, что приоткрыл рот, Дин замахал руками, на всякий случай останавливая его. Кроули выдохнул и рот закрыл.

— Мэйбл, я не твой брат, я с тобой не пойду.

— Твоя душа — душа моего брата. Почему не пойдёшь? — И Мэйбл надулась, как обиженный ребёнок.

Бобби оглядел присутствующих, но помощи было ждать неоткуда. Все, кроме Каса, с интересом слушали — а тот просто гладил котёнка.

— Я должен помочь этим остолопам с левиафанами.

— А если я решу эту проблему?

— Гм, а ты можешь?

— Да! Друзья всегда могут положиться на Мэйбл, будьте уверены!

Бобби, казалось, ушёл в себя. Или куда там могут уходить призраки, задумавшись.

— Девочка, а что ещё ты можешь? — вкрадчиво спросил Кроули.

— Я могу всё, что поможет вернуть мне брата, — пожала плечами Мэйбл.

— Ох, Бобби-Бобби, что я тогда тебе говорил — не прогадай, заключая сделку.

Бобби еле заметно дёрнулся.

— К вам, мистер Кроули, или к Кастиэлю у меня тоже есть предложение.

— Вот как? — Кроули явно развеселился.

— Кто из вас сильнее?

Бобби аж хмыкнул, выходя из своего странного призрачного ступора. Атмосфера мгновенно накалилась, и в гостиной повисла напряжённая тишина. Вопрос Мэйбл походил на золотое яблоко с надписью “Самой красивой”, предложенное древнегреческим богиням.

— Парни, спокойнее, давайте как-нибудь дипломатично, здесь же дети. Один ребёнок. Волшебный. — Дин попытался остановить катастрофу. Сэм закивал, поддерживая.

— Я не причиняю насилия, — наконец меланхолично заметил Кас.

— А я предпочитаю более тонкие методы, чем простая грубая сила, — выкрутился Кроули.

— А кто из вас может заключать сделки со смертными душами? — спросила тогда Мэйбл.

— Это ко мне, — довольно ответил Кроули и разве что руки не потёр от предвкушения.

— Мэйбл, это опасно, — хотел предупредить Сэм.

— Я знаю, — закивала Мэйбл. Она по-прежнему сидела на столе и болтала ногами. — Особенно опасно это для Кроули. Но нам всем невероятно повезло, если он правда сильный-сильный и умеет исполнять желания.

Сидящего в кресле Кроули осыпали полупрозрачными розовыми цветочками.

Дин хрюкнул от смеха. Цветочки! А Кроули явно был озадачен.

— Ты думаешь, я уничтожу левиафанов, и ты спокойно заберёшь Бобби? У меня не получится, девочка. — Кроули театрально развёл руками.

— Я хочу забрать Диппера, а не Бобби. Почему вы так беспокоитесь из-за этих левиафанов?

— Ну знаешь, они хотят сделать из всего человечества — тупой скот. Который выращивают на забой, а потом кушают, — по-простому ответил ей уже Бобби. — А моих мальцов, — он кивнул на Сэма с Дином, — они и вовсе хотят изощрённо убить.

— А вот их самих убить непросто, почти невозможно, — добавил Кроули, поморщившись.

— Это всё решаемо, — Мэйбл спрыгнула со стола. — Подождите немножко. Билли? — Мэйбл задрала голову к потолку.

— Да, детка? — бархатный мужской голос раздался, казалось бы, сразу отовсюду и со странным эхом. — Ты нашла его?

— Ага! И мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что такое? Племя чудищ опять хочет сожрать тебя? — Вокруг Мэйбл вспыхнула вдруг стена из странных символов. Наверное, оградительно-защитных. — Разве они не знают, что ты слишком сладкая для любого монстра?

Кроули тайком вытащил из кармана фантик от конфеты и бросил в Мэйбл. Фантик сгорел на подлёте. Дин и Сэм многозначительно переглянулись. 

— Ну почти так. — Мэйбл завозила по полу носком кроссовка. — Это я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил племя жрущих чудовищ.

— Нет, я не поведусь на это снова. Сначала мы бескорыстно спасаем его приёмных детей и женщину, а потом он не идёт с нами, потому что городу всё ещё грозит опасность, а он, видите ли, доблестный шериф своего сверхъестественного захолустья.

— Билли, теперь всё не так! Мы же не в Хокинсе! Да, приёмные дети, конечно, есть. И всякие подозрительные личности тоже, — Мэйбл заскользила взглядом по Касу и Кроули, — и их всех хотят сожрать, но Билли, он уже мёртв!

— Правда? — Голос был холодным, могущественным, но всё-таки заинтересованным. — Тогда бери его в охапку и возвращайся. Хочешь портал или прокатиться на сквозь-пространственном-единороге? Цени, я придумал его специально для тебя. Помнится, настоящие единороги тебе не очень понравились. Этот — идеальное транспортное средство, защитник, ну и ещё по мелочи, на что фантазии хватило.

Голос громогласно и злодейски расхохотался, а рядом с Мэйбл появился белоснежный единорог с радужной гривой и хвостом.

— Как-то здесь стало неуютно, — заметил Кроули. — Кас, птичка моя, даже твой котёнок “для домашнего уюта” не помогает. Может, применишь свою ангельскую силу? Хоть к чему-нибудь? — Голос Кроули под конец сорвался почти на крик.

— Котята помогают одним своим существованием, — умилённо возразил Кас. — Хочешь подержать?

— Тьфу, толку от тебя. 

Но Кас, огибая по дуге Мэйбл с единорогом, уже нёс котёночка Кроули — уложить ему на колени.

Кроули сам зашипел, как старый злой кот, но возражать не стал. Было не до того. Решалось что-то важное и непонятное.

— Садись с Диппером на лошадку, Мэйбл, и мчись по радуге прямиком в мои горячие объятия.

— Холодные, — показала язык потолку Мэйбл. — И нет. Этим приёмным детям надо помочь, иначе призрак никуда не денется, а то и вовсе с ума сойдёт.

— Призрак?

— Ну да, я не говорила разве? — безмятежно продолжила Мэйбл. — Человек, живший с душой Диппера, погиб и стал призраком.

— Вот ведь кровавый оладушек, — кажется, голос тоже пытался при Мэйбл не материться. — Что же у него всё через жопу всегда.

— Эй, — возмутился Бобби.

У нервно смеющегося с котёнком на коленях Кроули явно налаживалась жизнь. Шутки про Бобби и задницы были его любимыми.

— Так что? — Мэйбл напряжённо прикусила губу, но по-прежнему светилась этим розово-золотым сиянием и странной непробиваемой уверенностью.

— Детка, я не спасаю миры. Только разрушаю. А на этой неделе я уже дважды… ты хоть раз задумывалась о моей репутации?

— Да ладно тебе. — Но Мэйбл явно серьёзно задумалась. Но всё-таки вряд ли о репутации могущественного голоса.

Два живых охотника, один призрак охотника, демон с котёнком и ангел тихо слушали эту странную беседу. Деваться им всё равно было некуда.

— Хм, взломай законы этой вселенной — так лучше звучит? Мне тут говорят, что эти левиафаны неубиваемы. А между прочим, Билли, главарь этих чудищ убил здешнего Диппера. 

— И мы можем их только поблагодарить за это. Ты столько бегала за…

Мэйбл всхлипнула. И ещё раз. И ещё. Кроули заинтересованно подался в кресле вперёд. Кас смотрел сочувственно, а люди настороженно. Котёнок мяукнул. А единорог, как единственный достойный джентльмен, поднял переднее копытце и вежливо предложил Мэйбл белый платочек с золотыми вензелями. Она взяла и высморкалась. Кроули разочарованно подался назад, опираясь обратно о спинку кресла. Видно, он ожидал гром, молнии и другие чудеса от расстроенной могущественной девочки.

— Билл, — проникновенно и тихо произнесла Мэйбл, закрыв глаза. — Мне больно каждый раз, когда он умирает. И уж тем более я никогда-никогда не убью его сама, только чтобы вернуть. 

— Конечно, тебе проще спасать его очередные жизни в чужих мирах и помогать его чужим близким. Проще, чем забрать душу и вернуть домой. Я ставил на то, что тебя ничего никогда не остановит от того, чтобы просто обнять брата. Сделка, Мэйбл, ты помнишь? 

— Обнять, даже если это его убьёт?! Ты ведь помнишь, почему он вообще попался и отправился в это сквозь-вселенные-путешествие? 

— Я извинился тем, что отправил тебя следом и по-прежнему удерживаю того красного квадратного мудака в клетке.

— Билл, — Мэйбл распахнула глаза. Тёплый карий цвет её зрачков подсвечивался жёлтым. — Обещаю, я натравлю на тебя всех котят из всех возможных Вселенных и заставлю их мучать тебя до конца дней.

— Не угрожай мне и не ври.

— Я всегда честна с тобой.

— А вот и нет! Ха-ха! Ты врёшь про смерти Диппера, они почти ни при чём. Больно тебе всегда. Могу даже шкалу боли нарисовать. Щелкни пальцами, детка.

Слёзы в глазах Мэйбл высохли подозрительно быстро. Она щёлкнула пальцами.

— Вот и всё.

— Всё?

— Да, все грёбаные левиафаны — уж не знаю, кто они, эти чёрные сгустки грязи — разлетелись блёстками, как в настоящем понилэнде твоей мечты. Довольна?

— Так не бывает, — обречённо заметил Кроули, уставившись взглядом вникуда. Почему они уже не сомневались, что всё это на самом деле, сказать было трудно.

— Что, фигак, и в блёстки? — поразился Дин.

— Он вас не слышит, — сказала вдруг Мэйбл, снова обращая внимание на окружающих. — Кажется, в вашем мире был предусмотрен другой способ их уничтожения, что-то про кровь падших и кость праведника, но это Билл, и ему плевать на способ.

Вопросов к девочке было много, но задавать их почему-то никто не торопился.

— Спасибо? — осторожно, словно сомневаясь, поблагодарил Сэм.

Мэйбл пожала плечами.

— Мы ведь почти семья. А родственники должны помогать друг другу. 

— А я тут?.. — дёрнул плечом Кроули. — Зрелище, конечно, отменное, шёрстка котёнка шёлковая, но за хрена я здесь?

— А теперь предстоит самое трудное, мистер Кроули, — вздохнула Мэйбл. Впрочем, будто не умея долго грустить, она тут же оптимистично добавила: — И вот тут-то вы и нужны! Нам очень повезло, что вы существуете в этом мире!

— Ну? — напрягся Кроули.

— То, что Диппер вспомнит ту свою жизнь — я беру на себя. Но, мистер Кроули, я не справлюсь ещё и с тем, чтобы он сохранил воспоминания о путешествии сквозь миры. Билл, конечно, захочет, чтобы мы всё забыли. Он ждёт, что я попрошу об этом по возвращении. Буду умолять, иначе Диппер сойдёт с ума. Да и я тоже. 

— Тогда разве не лучше будет забыть и жить своей нормальной детской жизнью?

— Но это наше общее приключение! Это часть его жизни. Много-много частей его жизни. Пусть он будет помнить их все, но пусть это не причиняет ему боли.

— Воспоминания, похожие на воспоминания от просмотренных мультиков и сериалов, прочитанных книжек? — Кажется, Кроули смог наконец адаптироваться к разговору с ребёнком. — Добрые, страшные, странные, но все будто бы не настоящие?

— Да! — Мэйбл воскликнула с облегчением. — Вы очень умный, мистер Кроули.

— И что же ты предложишь мне взамен? Свою душу?

— Кроули, не смей! Убьём!

— Эй, Мэйбл, я против! Тогда не пойду никуда с тобой!

— Не тронь душу дитя этого.

— Мистер Кроули, если вы возьмёте мою душу, боюсь, вы тоже… э, как это было, — Мэйбл оглянулась на Дина: — “Фигак, и в блёстки”! И не потому что мне хочется, это будет личной инициативой Билла. Или Диппера, неважно. Понимаете, я им нужна с душой.

Все непечатные выражения Кроули явно придержал при себе.

— А хотите, — Мэйбл подошла к креслу Кроули и зашептала ему на ухо.

— А хочу, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Что же насчёт твоего спасения?

— Меня не надо спасать, — лучезарно улыбнулась Мэйбл. — У меня есть я, моя семья и другие волшебные создания.

— Ну ладно, девочка. Бобби, иди сюда, поцелуемся напоследок, — Кроули задвигал бровями. — Оставлю тебе воспоминания о себе. — Мэйбл кашлянула. Кроули поморщился и продолжил: — А ещё о твоих драгоценных мальчиках, охоте и прочем дерьме. Ну и о других жизнях, если те правда были.

— Я не пойду, — сказал Бобби, но сказал так неуверенно, что стало ясно: пойдёт. — Сэм, ну что там?

Сэм оторвался от ноута, в который уткнулся ещё после новости об уничтожении левиафанов.

— Повсюду сообщения об исчезновении людей. В том числе известных, занимающих важные посты. Дик Роман и несколько его подельников тоже в списке. Думаю, это всё правда. 

— Кас? — попросил Дин.

— Меня и впрямь нарекли Кастиэлем, Дин, разве тебя это удивляет?

— О-о, только не сейчас, боже. Кас, пожалуйста, ответь на вопрос: левиафанов правда больше нет?

— Нет. Ведь это дитя и её жёлтый голос сообщили сию новость.

— Значит, мне не надо мстить и я свободен, — растерянно посмотрел на каждого присутствующего Бобби. Он замерцал лёгким белым светом.

— Погоди-погоди, а как же поцелуйчик, лапуля, мы ведь с Мэйбл договорились, а ты и не возражал, — вмешался Кроули и насмешливо сложил губы трубочкой, затем засмеялся.

— Кроули, ты неисправим. — Бобби посмотрел на него укоризненно. 

Кроули, всё ещё улыбаясь, поднялся с кресла и распахнул радушные объятия. Но взгляд у него был отчего-то тревожный и даже печальный.

— Мэйбл, — Бобби проигнорировал Кроули и переместился к ней в одно мгновение. — Ты правда считаешь, что у меня душа твоего брата и это тебе поможет?

Мэйбл серьёзно кивнула.

— Что ж, не такой плохой финал жизни, спасти ещё одного — даже двух? — детей. — Бобби закряхтел, улыбнулся Сэму и Дину. — Ну, парни, не будем прощаться. Берегите друг друга. Кас, ты тоже, — Бобби обернулся к Кастиэлю, — приходи в себя, только не убивай всех без разбора.

Кроули откашлялся и приподнял брови.

— Забудешь тут про тебя, — Бобби был суров, но благодушен. 

Мэйбл щёлкнула пальцами и Бобби стал материальным. Кроули вдруг резко подрастерял уверенность и улыбку. А Бобби, кажется, наоборот обрёл. Он не переместился к нему, шагнул вперёд вполне по-человечески. Шаг, другой. Котёнок, оставшийся на кресле позади Кроули, вдруг спрыгнул, мяукнув, помчался к Бобби и потёрся о его ноги — а не прошёл сквозь. Лицо Кроули побледнело, он прикусил губу. 

— Мм, ну, попрощаемся, Бобби Сингер?

— Ну значит, я тебя запомню, как сериального персонажа? — Бобби легко ухмылялся и перевернул кепку козырьком на затылок. Кажется, он даже немного помолодел.

— Сам ты сериальный персонаж, — фыркнул Кроули. Бобби подошёл к нему вплотную. Секунду, другую они стояли молча.

А потом они поцеловались.

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Мэйбл тихо спросила:

— Взрослые всегда так долго целуются? И так, э-э, взасос?

— Мы не должны были закрыть ей глаза? — обеспокоился вдруг Дин.

— А я откуда знаю, — огрызнулся Сэм. — Нам бы кто глаза закрыл.

— Последние минуты Бобби, мы не можем этого пропустить, — назидательно поднял указательный палец Дин.

Наконец, кто-то из целующихся застонал, и они отпустили друг друга. Кроули пытался отдышаться и, заметив внимание к себе, невозмутимо отряхнул рукава пиджака от несуществующей пыли. Бобби улыбался, чуть ли не смеялся:

— Теперь не будешь жаловаться, что я с языком полез?

— Туше, сладкий, — поднял ладони Кроули и облизнулся.

— Я видела в этой жизни слишком много, эти взрослые… — обречённо произнесла Мэйбл. Подошла к Кроули и легонько взяла его за запястье: — Ловите.

Несколько символов с её руки перетекли браслетом-татуировкой к Кроули. А Бобби тем временем снова стал призрачным.

— Рада была познакомиться с вами, ребята. Удачи, буду скучать!

— Мы тоже, — со всей возможной безмятежностью сказал Кас, снова гладя котёнка, сидящего у него на руках. — Ты удивительная, Мэйбл. И знаешь, помогать может не только семья. — Кас подошёл к ней и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал Мэйбл в лоб. — Дарю тебе своё благословение и защиту. Ты благополучно вернёшься домой и воспоминания не побеспокоят тебя. Ты будешь всё помнить, но не будешь грустить из-за этого долгого путешествия.

Мэйбл первый раз улыбнулась растерянно.

— Спасибо, ангел. Я уже забыла, что волшебные создания могут помогать просто так, без сделок. Правда спасибо, это бесценно. Жаль, не получится так легко с Билли.

Мэйбл взяла из рук Каса котёночка, прижала к себе и еле слышно что-то зашептала. Затем отпустила.

— Вы не пугайтесь, вас не тронут. Но чтобы вернуть Диппера, мне нужен Билл прямо тут. Уничтожить тварей — одно, но вот права влиять на людей без разрешения и прямого контакта у него больше нет.

— Он что, вселится в тебя? — нахмурился Сэм. — Давай мы попробуем что-ни...

Мэйбл выдохнула “Пока” с улыбкой и:

— Билл, — она вдохнула полной грудью, — я разрешаю… — Дальше раздался только крик, Мэйбл не договорила. Братья подскочили, не зная, чем помочь. Кас смотрел печально. Кроули хмурился, переводя взгляд с Мэйбл на Каса и обратно. Сквозь Мэйбл пробивалось жуткое жёлтое сияние, совсем не похожее на то прежнее, розово-золотое. Она продолжала кричать, по рукам, по вспыхнувшим на коже золотым символам текла кровь. Из уголка рта тоже. 

— Вы так и будете тут стоять?! Ей же больно! — призрак Бобби попробовал через жёлтое сияние дотянуться до Мэйбл. Сначала не удалось, но потом он разозлился и, кажется, на второй или третий раз смог пробиться. Вспышка полыхнула белым, все на мгновение ослепли, а Бобби отлетел в стену. Всю гостиную неслабо тряхнуло, диван перевернулся, бумаги со стола разлетелись. Сияние погасло.

Мэйбл с жёлтыми глазами осмотрела сначала себя, потом гостиную и всех присутствующих.

— Какой дурак поставил защиту на это тело? Я столько времени берёг Мэйбл от всего на свете в отсутствии её… — Билл, а это наверняка был он, прервался и, что-то бормоча, стал быстро залечивать себе-ей раны. — Да вы знаете, как трудно заботиться о наивных радостных девочках! Надеюсь, мой Диппер этого не видит, иначе у меня будут неприятности. А значит, и у вас тоже. Кстати, в вашей вселенной существует гранатовый сок?

Кроули молча наколдовал и протянул не-Мэйбл хрустальный графин, в котором плескалось что-то красное.

За то время, пока не-Мэйбл пила, Сэм и Дин успели подняться с пола, поменять местоположение и, кажется, были готовы напасть при необходимости. Кроули, посмотрев на братьев, шагнул в сторону с их возможной траектории и утянул к себе Каса — то ли заботясь, то ли скорее планируя прикрываться им, как щитом, при случае. Где были котёнок и Бобби — почти никто не заинтересовался. Ведь, в конце концов, котята были маленькие и юркие, кто бы помешал спрятаться, например, за упавшим диваном? А призрак от потери сил мог вновь стать невидимым. Но дело в том, что призрак Бобби не стал попросту невидимым, он менялся: сидя за тем же самым диваном под охраной котёнка и превращаясь в Диппера. И он вспоминал свои жизни-путешествия, потирая лоб с отметиной созвездий. 

Кроули, которому с его места отлично было видно задиванье, тихо, на грани слышимости произнёс: 

— Не напрягайся. Воспоминания не причинят тебе вреда Они будут всплывать постепенно, как сказки на ночь, позабытые с детства, или как отголоски кошмаров.

Диппер вздохнул и молча кивнул. Вот и кепка на нём наконец превратилась в прежнюю — бело-синюю, с ёлочкой. Диппер стал собой окончательно и выполз из-за укрытия.

— Что ты сделал с Мэйбл, Билл?! Если ты только посмел её тронуть…

Не-Мэйбл (или всё-таки Мэйбл?) с радостным визгом кинулась к нему, обнимая. Диппер только крепко обнял в ответ. Гостиную ещё раз тряхнула белая вспышка, похожая на взрыв, но только все остались живы и целы.

— Прочь из моей сестры, — Диппер поднял голову Мэйбл за подбородок и бесстрашно посмотрел в жёлтые глаза.

— Я так скучал! — ответил ему всё-таки Билл. — И, конечно, я отдам её тебе, только сначала расправлюсь с одним идиотом, причинившим ей боль.

Не-Мэйбл отпустила из объятий Диппера, Диппер отпустил не-Мэйбл.

— Расправишься с собой или со мной? — тихо произнёс Диппер. — Если бы ей не пришлось гнаться за мной через все эти жуткие миры, она была бы счастливее.

Не-Мэйбл удивлённо посмотрела круглыми глазищами Мэйбл и захлопала ресницами.

— Ты научился мыслить даже слишком абстрактно. Неплохо для будущего учёного, но очень глупо для заботливого брата. А сейчас уймись, я совсем про другое.

Не-Мэйбл огляделась и наконец остановилась взглядом на Касе. Кроули тихонько отошёл от Каса подальше, а вот не-Мэйбл подходила всё ближе.

— Не было у меня злых намерений, лишь помочь Мэйбл хотел я, защиту ту ставя, — кротко отозвался Кас.

— Знаешь, куда выстелена дорожка благими намерениями?

— Я там даже бывал, — скорбно заметил Кас. — И не раз.

— Ну я щас устрою тебе ещё одно турне, бессовестный крылатый. — Не-Мэйбл выше закатала окровавленные рукава розового свитера и встала к Касу почти вплотную, угрожающе скалясь и сияя жёлтыми глазами.

— Мм, Мэйбл не одобрит? — попытался помочь Диппер, подкрадываясь ближе. А вот Дин с Сэм попробовать помочь не могли — их хмурый Кроули прижал силой к стене и пока не отпускал. О чьих задницах он в этот момент заботился, было неясно. Да и смотрел он почему-то куда-то за диван.

— Не буду сопротивляться я. — Мирно поднял руки Кас. — Заботы дитя достойно, я хотел уберечь её воспоминания.

— Да хоть один из вас знает, какие воспоминания вы им тут сохранить пытаетесь, идиоты?

— Мяу, — отважно сказали из-за дивана.

— Не-е-ет, ну откуда у вас тут кошки?! — Не-Мэйбл закатила жёлтые глаза, так и не дотронувшись до Каса. — В вашем-то прибежище мрачных холостяков и отчаянных охотников?

— Мяу-у, мяу-мяу-мя! — Серый котёнок, вздыбив шёрстку, пошёл прямо на не-Мэйбл. У этого Билла, похоже, была такая же нелюбовь к кошкам, какая была к ним любовь у восторженной Мэйбл.

— Видишь, Кроули, Светлячку достаточно просто быть, — спокойно сказал Кас. — А ты не верил мне, что “котята помогают одним своим существованием”.

Серый котёнок добрался наконец до медленно отступающей не-Мэйбл, и потёрся о её ноги. Мэйбл подняла голову, и глаза у неё теперь были карие.

Тут она увидела брата.

— О, Диппер! — с радостным визгом она кинулась ему на шею. Выглядело до жути так же, как когда обнимать Диппера бросился Билл в её теле. 

Диппер и Мэйбл обнимались, не замечая больше никого и ничего. Диппер закружил её в объятиях, и она радостно засмеялась, а в комнате меж тем открывался огромный треугольно-жёлтый портал, в него уже снесло пару кресел и рукописи. 

Кас поймал летящего в портал котёнка и прижал к себе, Кроули ухватился за Каса и пока что недвижимый диван, Дин и Сэм схватились за Кроули, друг друга и Сэм ещё вцепился одной рукой в косяк двери. Пока они держались и точно не горели желанием путешествовать в другие миры.

— Дети, нам пора. — Голос Билла раздавался прямо из этого жёлтого треугольного средоточия. Единорог застучал серебряными копытцами, замахал радужным хвостом и остановился рядом с Мэйбл и Диппером. — Надеюсь, мы сюда никогда не вернёмся. Наш Гравити Фолз куда веселее и уютнее.

Диппер подсадил Мэйбл, взобрался на единорога сам, и они помахали Дину, Сэму, Касу, Кроули и котёнку, прощаясь. Единорог повёл их в портал. Когда в жёлтом сиянии исчез даже радужный единорожий хвост, портал схлопнулся. 

Все оставшиеся сползли одной кучей на пол вокруг дивана. Казалось бы: демоны, ангелы, котята и охотники на нечисть, — но пока было не до видовых разногласий и выгод. Сползли и помолчали.

— Надо выпить, — серьёзно сказал Кроули.

— Сечёшь, — согласился Дин, поднимаясь с пола. — У нас тут оставался от Бобби ящик чего-то коллекционного. Он бы одобрил.

— Доставай, — махнул рукой Кроули. — Сегодня, только сегодня выпью с вами. 

Дин ушёл. Котёнок мяукнул, подбираясь под руку Кроули. Тот меланхолично почесал его за ухом и продолжил:

— Почтим память Бобби, отпразднуем смерти левиафанов, забудем понилэнд…

— Не забудем такое мы, — вмешался Кас. — Никогда.

— А ты бы вообще молчал, пока я тебя не прибил, — потяжелел голос Кроули.

— Тише-тише, — решил переменить тему Сэм: — Расскажешь, что там тебе Мэйбл предложила вместо души?

— Конечно, не скажу, с чего бы вдруг? — удивился Кроули.

— Ничего, Сэмми, мы спросим его ещё раз, после вот этого, — Дин вернулся, таща в руках огромный пыльный ящик. Кроули присвистнул.

— Ради содержимого… и Бобби я посмотрю на ваши попытки.

Сэм же вспомнил, что так и не спросил Дина насчёт “Май литл пони”. Что же, скоро наступит самое подходящее время.


End file.
